Falling to You
by My Bloody Zomboid
Summary: Block B. AU. Uhmm, KyungxZico, U-KwonxMinhyuk. Other pairings in the future  Not beta read. I don't know how to describe this...The hardships of falling in love? I got inspired by Match Up, so yeahh... orz


"Fuck!" Kyung yelled out at frustration at the blank paper in front of him. _Why can't you just leave me alone?_ He thought to himself.  
>"What cha doin'?" said a husky voice into his ear.<br>The older boy jumped startled. He looked at the dreaded boy next to him. "Fuck, you scared me."  
>Zico laughed, his eyes almost disappearing. "Shit, I'm sorry, Kyungie." He crouched down next to him and looked at the paper. "Stuck?"<br>Kyung looked at the paper as well. "No, I'm just thinking." he looked at the other boy. "Don't you have something better to do? Like bugging Jae?"  
>Zico shook his head. "Nahhh, I don't feel like it. And I wanted to see what you were doing." He smiled at Kyung.<br>Kyung looked away, his heart beating like crazy in his chest. It had been almost two weeks since his last sexual encounter with his sunbae and the old urges started to rise again.  
>"You need to stop lying." he muttered, the words slipping out.<br>"Huh? What'd you just say?" Zico said, standing.  
>Kyung looked at him. "Can I just be by myself?"<br>Zico shrugged and shook his head. "Whatever. Ima go and look for Jaehyo." He turned and left the room.  
>Their "relationship" had a span of almost two years and was just sex and nothing else. But Kyung found himself falling for Zico.<br>He didn't want to admit it, but he was in love with him. And Zico obviously did not feel the same way. Kyung was just a fling for him. Something to do. Kyung didn't mind at first. He didn't mind being the friend who helped Zico pick up girls or drive Zico and those girls home. But once the younger boy started showing special attention towards Jaehyo, did Kyung realize what he really felt. He was losing him and he felt hopeless.  
>Zico's puppy dog crush on Jaehyo was pointless and Kyung knew it. Jaehyo was still hung up on KaRyeong. And Zico's come-ons were nothing than brotherly affection to the 4D uljjang. Kyung thought it to be pathetic. But that was his jealous side talking. He, himself, felt pathetic for trying to pursue a real relationship with Zico.<br>Kyung looked at the paper once again and stood up, grabbing it and crumbling it up in his hands.

"Hey~" Taeil said when Kyung entered the room.  
>Kyung did not answer as he collapsed face down onto Minhyuk's baby pink bed.<br>"Okay then." Taeil said, raising his eyebrows and looking back at his laptop in front of him. "Have you seen Zico?"  
>"No." Kyung answered, the word muffled by the giant Hello Kitty pillow that was pressed against his face.<br>Taeil turned his attention from his laptop to Kyung again. "What's up with you?"  
>"Nothing." Kyung answered, turning onto his side. The bed smelled too much of the younger boy. "Nothing at all."<br>"Why are you acting so strange?"  
>"I'm not acting strange, hyung. I'm just tired." Kyung replied, closing his eyes.<br>Taeil rolled his eyes. "And I thought Yukwon was the awkward one here."  
>Kyung sat up, "I'm not being awkward!"<br>"Mannn, lower your voice, Oi. You guys are in the same room." Zico said, laying down beside Kyung.  
>Kyung immediately stood, thinking that Taeil would know that something was between the two boys. "I have to go."<br>"Where? You just said you were tired like a second ago." Taeil said, sitting up.  
>"Somewhere." Kyung could feel Zico watching him with those cat-like eyes of his.<br>"Have fun~" Zico purred, smiling.

Kyung sat outside a small cafe near their dorm. Why was he acting like this? He wasn't being his old jokester self and it was bothering him like crazy.  
>"What are you doing here?" Jaehyo said, coming out of the cafe. "You're not going to go inside and get something?"<br>Kyung looked at him. "Nahh, I'm not really thirsty or hungry."  
>Jaehyo pulled out a chair and sat across from him. He took a sip of his latte, looking chic yet derpy at the same time. "You sure? I'll get you something, if you'd like."<br>Kyung shook his. "Thanks anyways, hyung."  
>"What are you doing here by yourself anyways?" Jaehyo's eyes were on the street, away from Kyung's.<br>The younger boy shrugged. "Just thinking. Why are you here? Zico was looking for you."  
>Jaehyo put his drink down on the table and rubbed his face, almost out of frustration. "Ugh, he had invited me over here...He's a strange one."<br>"What do you mean?" Kyung said, his interest in the conversation growing. "What happened?"  
>Jaehyo looked at Kyung, a serious look on his face. "Did you know that Zico liked..." he paused and rubbed his neck with one hand. "Did you know that Zico likes...men?"<br>Kyung looked at his hyung, speechless. "Uhmm, no. I didn't." he lied. "How'd this come about?"  
>Jaehyo bit on his straw. "He told me. He's been asking me for dating advice a lot. And he kind of let it slip that the person he likes is a guy." he laughed, nervous. "I honestly thought he was going to say that he was secretly in love with me, but thankfully he assured me that it was someone else."<br>"Did he say who?" Kyung asked, growing anxious.  
>Jaehyo sucked on the straw, not answering him. He looked back at the street again. "He said that he was in love with you."<br>Kyung's eyes widened. "What! You're kidding me, right? Zico doesn't love. Well, not like that anyways."  
>Jaehyo laughed. "I'm just messing with you. He wouldn't tell me who it is. He kept on insisting that it was somebody we didn't know though."<br>Kyung sat back in his chair, not even realizing that he had stood up, grasping onto either side of the table. "Jaehyo! That's not funny!" he groaned, putting his head back. "God, you scared the crap out of me."  
>Jaehyo stood up. "You know, I thought it was a mistake, like he mixed up words when he said he liked a guy. But he was serious. No one's suppose to know though. So you can't let him know that you know. Even though he didn't say it, I'm sure he's worried about it messing up his 'street cred'."<br>Kyung looked down at the table. Because he knew Jaehyo was right. So many thoughts were passing through his mind and he did not know how to feel. At this point, Zico could be in love with anyone, even Kyung or Jaehyo...but he had only asked his hyung for dating advice and Jaehyo and Kyung were just jumping to conclusions that he was in love.  
>Jaehyo looked down at him. "Well, this was certainly something. Ima go now."<br>"You're gonna go back to the dorms?" Kyung asked, standing up as well.  
>Jaehyo shook his head. "Not until later. No one's home right now. Taeil and P.O. invited me out somewhere."<br>They shook hands and bumped shoulders. "I'll see you later." Jaehyo said, going the opposite direction as Kyung turned around back to the dorm.

"Hellooooo~" Kyung said, stepping inside the dorm. He took his shoes and proceeded to place them in the pile of shoes in the living room.  
>"Who's here? Kyung, is that you?" Zico yelled, his voice coming from the bedroom.<br>"Shit." Kyung muttered to himself. "Uhm, yeah, it's me." he slowly went into the room.  
>Zico was laying on his bed, tangled with the blankets and still in his pjs from the morning. He turned his head and looked at Kyung who was standing at the doorway. "Where'd you go?"<br>Kyung looked down. "I was just...out."  
>The younger boy sat up. "Why have you been acting so strange, hyung?"<br>Kyung turned around, ready to leave. "I don't know why everyone keeps telling me that. There's nothing wrong." he felt his stomach drop.  
>Zico unraveled his legs from his blanket and climbed out of the bed. "I talked to Jaehyo..."<br>"I know you did...He told me." Kyung said, his voice hard and cold.  
>"What else did he tell you?" Zico took a step forward and as did Kyung.<br>"What have you been asking him advice on? How to dump me? How to get rid of me without messing up this group?" he turned around and looked at the one he thought he loved. "You should've seen this coming, Jiho. You never think shit through. EVER. I fucking swear!"  
>Zico saw the pain and hurt in his hyung's eyes. "Kyungie, what's wrong?"<br>Kyung threw his hands up in defeat. "See! This is the shit I'm talking about!" he pointed at the younger boy. "Get your fucking shit together before you ever want to talk to me again." he turned and left the room, straight to his shoes.  
>Zico stood there, shocked, before it registered in his mind about what just happened. "Kyung!" he yelled, running into the living room.<br>Kyung stopped at the front door and slowly closed it. He looked at Zico. "What?"  
>"Close your eyes." Zico said, moving closer to him. He was becoming vulnerable, just for him.<br>"You better hurry the fuck up." Kyung growled, his hand still on the doorknob.  
>Zico stood in front of him and slowly crouched down. His hands shook as he grabbed onto Kyung's belt, undoing it.<br>Kyung's eyes quickly opened. He looked down at the other. "What...what are you doing?" he stuttered.  
>"I'm showing you that I do care." Zico mumbled, pulling down Kyung's baggy jeans to his knees. His long fingers wrapped around the hardening cock. Kyung leaned his head against the wall as Zico's perfect lips pulled in the erected muscle.<br>"This isn't...this isn't...love." Kyung moaned.  
>Zico ignored him, his tongue sliding over Kyung's length.<br>Kyung's free hand found itself lost in Zico's hair. His fingers tightened around some dreads and he gently pulled Zico's head away. "I don't want you doing this because you feel like you need to do it, but because you want to."  
>Zico stood up and wiped his mouth. "Do you know what Jaehyo told me?"<br>"No, I don't." Kyung growled. "And I don't care either."  
>A smile appeared across the younger boy's face. "Have you ever been in love, Kyung?"<br>Kyung scoffed. "What kind of dumbass question is that?"  
>"Just answer me."<br>Kyung looked down. "I...don't even know anymore."  
>Zico took a step forward. "Have I ever told you that I'm in love?" he kissed his hyung, one hand holding onto Kyung's manhood, his other one on Kyung's neck, holding him close. He broke their kiss, leaving small kisses down his chin and neck. "Let's switch things up." Zico whispered into Kyung's ear, his voice low and sexy.<br>"What do you...what do you mean?" Kyung had his eyes closed, lost in the moment.  
>"You'll see." Zico smirked. "Pull your pants up and meet me in the room."<p>

They stood in their crowded room, staring at each other.  
>Kyung's erection pulsed in his pants. "Jiho, what the hell is going on?"<br>Zico didn't answer. He instead pulled his shirt up, and off. His hands slid to the hem of his sweatpants and he slowly pulled them down past his hips, letting them fall to the ground. "Your turn."  
>Kyung looked down and awkwardly pulled his hoodie off, his bare chest revealed.<br>Zico crossed his arms. "Now, the pants."  
>"Wait." Kyung said, sitting on the floor. He pulled off his shoes and then his pants and boxers. He stood back up. "What now?"<br>Zico grabbed him, pushing him onto Minhyuk's bed.  
>"What the hell, Zico?" Kyung yelled, startled.<br>The younger boy continued to kiss and bite his neck, his hands running all over his body.  
>Kyung gave in. He kissed him back, his own hands working Zico's length.<br>"Do me." Zico hissed into his ear.  
>"What?"<br>The other boy rolled off of Kyung and moved onto his hands and knees. "C'mon, hyung. We don't have all day."  
>Kyung sat up. "But...but I've never topped." That's when he realized how Zico was lowering his ego for him. First the blowjob, then his confession, and now this.<br>"Now's your chance." he opened his legs more.  
>Kyung stared at his ass. He crawled behind him and grabbed onto his hips. "Wha...what do I do?"<br>"Kyung! This isn't fucking rocket science!" Zico groaned. He sat up and frowned. "I'm trying to make this special. Fuck, man."  
>Kyung smiled at him.<br>"Why the fuck are you smiling?"  
>Kyung shrugged. "I just forgot how cute you were when you're mad."<br>Zico couldn't help it. He smiled too. He scooted closer to Kyung and draped his arms over his shoulders. He kissed him again, but softly this time. Kyung started working his own length.  
>Zico sat straight up on his knees, Kyung's hand cupping his ass, two fingers slipping inside of him. Zico's head went back, his body feeling so much pleasure.<br>"You need to put it in now." he gasped. He turned around and held onto Kyung's cock, guiding it into his entrance.  
>"Fuck." Kyung groaned, his hands back on Zico's thin hips. "You're so...tight." he said, switching to English. He began thrusting, Zico's ass feeling better than any girl he's ever done.<br>Zico pressed his arms and forehead against the bed. He never was bottom with Kyung. And the fact he had no form of lubrication made it so much more uncomfortable. But he was doing it for him. He loved Kyung. And he couldn't deny it. He knew that he hurt him and he didn't want to do that to him anymore.  
>Kyung was going harder, getting lost in the heat of their passion. He was getting closer. And Zico could feel it. Being fucked was a strange mix of pleasure and pain. His whole body quivered. Kyung's fingers snaked around his cock, adding to the storm that was forming in him.<br>The room was filled with their pants and curse words.  
>"Kyuuuung~" Zico yelled, coming all over his stomach and Minhyuk's blankets.<br>Kyung smiled and kept going, his own orgasm getting closer and closer.  
>"Fuck!" Kyung exclaimed, a quick spurt entering the younger body in front of him. He pulled out, collapsing next to Zico.<br>Zico fell onto his stomach, his arms and legs weak.  
>"That was...just...wow." Kyung said, breathing hard.<br>Zico nodded, rolling onto his back.  
>Kyung slowly sat up. "I'm going to go wash up, yeobo."<p>

An hour later, the others returned to the dorm, tired from a day of shopping. Zico and Kyung were both asleep on their beds, exhausted.  
>Minhyuk went into the room and was about to lie on his bed when he noticed a slimy white substance on his blanket. "Awww, Zico, what the hell. I told you not to do your nasty on my bed."<p> 


End file.
